Alcohol Is The Devil's Water
by addictivetendency
Summary: When under the influence of alcohol...
1. Alcohol Is The Devil's Water

**ALCOHOL**

In preparation for the OkiKagu week on Tumblr.

Here ya go guys…

X

The crashing of bottles and a battle cry was heard throughout Snack Smile as the customers were enjoying their visit.

The interrupting noise came from a certain spot, where, oddly, a brown-haired hostess was physically hurting a what-seems-to-be civilian as a group of apathetic Shinsengumi officers and another group of civilians were gathered around them.

Though the customers felt violated of their entertainment due to the disruption, the staff could only give the group a look of disappointment. Even though they should be running them out of the bar, these _disruptors_ were their best customers! The man being beaten by the hostess was often here and he would pay an enormous amount just to sit with the said hostess. The money coughed even grew when other people came with him.

Among the chaos was the rowdy drunkards, all sitting together in one booth; four young men and one woman. Two of the older men were bickering like idiots; one was obviously tone-deaf but insisted on singing; while the two remaining acted like the first two except they were _kinda_ flirting.

"China," the blond officer called. "If you think you can beat me in a drinking contest, you've got another thing coming." His eyes were half-closed and he shakes his head awfully close to the young woman's face. She slams her forehead with his.

"Feel that, Sadist? It'll hurt more when you find out you lost to me; a _girl_." The redhead hiccups in between her snickers and pours the alcoholic drink in two cups resting on the table. "You'll get your ass handed to you!"

They both drink to their pride's content, their moves, head lifts, and gulps synchronizing with each passing moment. One would think that what they're doing was scientifically reckless. Binge-drinking was, after all, dangerous. But not all of them knew that the female was an Amanto, a Yato, to be exact, and that the male was a very strong samurai and has dealt with more death-defying situations in his life.

"Careful there, China." Okita warns Kagura as she chugs down the drink in just a matter of seconds. "Alcohol is the devil's weapon. You wouldn't want to do something you don't like, right?"

Her pink-hued face shakes as she finishes and then look suspiciously at him.

"Why is it hot? What did you do, you sadist!" She proceeds to unbutton the buttons on her dress; starting from the neck down to one just before her chest. She fans herself with her hand. "I feel really hot…"

Okita was still drunk, but he thought he was already hallucinating when he caught a glimpse of her cleavage peeking out. That part of her skin seemed so magical to him. Not that he hasn't seen other women's breasts before (he had, thanks to a lot of women presenting themselves to him) but hers, even though it was just the upper part, was able to make him think a lot of dirty things. Luckily, (or unluckily for him) Kagura stopped there, making him painfully curious of what more could be hidden beneath her dress.

He suddenly starts giggling, which was very uncharacteristic of him. _The alcohol's kicking in_. Just the thought of him and China naked in one bed was making him feel weird in all places and he wasn't used to the sensation. With his drunken state, the thought of him being aroused by Kagura seemed too damn funny to happen.

The Yato looks at his happy face and starts to laugh as well. He finds her laughing face, pink-hued, prettier than when she fights him and he joins her in laughter. A small voice in his mind kept telling him to make her laugh like this if he loved it so much, but, of course, he was an infamous S and would only have people be in pain. Though, he somehow wanted to change his nature at the moment.

After a few minutes of pointless laughing and a few more minutes of catching their breath, they come down from their sudden elatedness, the rest in silence as the others grew noisier. Their eyes stared at the dirty-yellow chandelier above them and Okita raises his arm to size the lights with his fingers.

He suddenly feels something rising up in his stomach and before he could excuse himself, Kagura was already running outside, hand covering her mouth. He follows because he thinks he'll also throw up any moment now.

X

After throwing up twice (the first was because he saw her throw up), he rinsed his mouth with the water he had demanded from the waiter. Kagura was still throwing up in the alley and he was leaning on the wall, still dizzy, covering her from the eyes of any passerby.

Finally done with vomiting, she stands up and asks him for some water. Okita turns around, ready as ever to be a sadist and deny her the water, until he saw that a fair amount of her chest was already in view. He looks the other way and handed her the water, not commenting about what he saw.

She rinses her mouth and wipes her it with the back of her hand. Okita, since she was preoccupied with cleaning herself, takes a peak once more at the sight. He feels all his blood rush to a certain place and he blushes.

 _Mother of breasts!_

He notices that Kagura's fingers started to teasingly unbutton another one and hooks her right arm around his neck, pulling him closer to her face and getting a better view of her chest.

She bites her bottom lip, in what Okita deemed as a sexy way, and lightly presses her thigh to his groin, eliciting a groan from him.

She closes her eyes and exhales, "Do you want to see more, Sadist?"

She giggles when Okita gulped. The alcohol still had its effects and he doesn't realize that he was already pulling her closer by the waist. He could feel the curves of her body that he never thought would be there. Her breasts were pressing up against his chest and it took all of hi willpower not to act so reckless. They were in an alleyway, after all.

"Don't tease me, China." His voice was so authoritative. But drunk Kagura wasn't responding to threats and nuzzled her nose on his nose and laughs again.

Kagura now wraps her left arm around his neck, locking them in place, and raises a leg as she leans on him. Her lips brush against his as she spoke, "I'm not, _Sougo!_ "

As though she had an eye on the back of her head, she shuffles backwards, leading him to other end of the alley where the love hotels resided. She didn't care if it was difficult or awkward, she wasn't letting go of him. And, for sure, Okita wasn't going to.

X

It was even more awkward when he was paying the old lady by the counter of the love hotel.

Kagura insisted on holding on to him and had threatened to leave when he asked her to let go for a while. He didn't know what took over him, but he lets her have her way. Trapping her between the desk and his body, he signs and pays at the counter while she was trailing playful kisses on his cheeks, jaws, and neck (she giggled with every kiss she gave him) and he was sure his reputation as an S will forever be tarnished.

Once they got the room keys, given their position, he awkwardly leads her to the room that was luckily located on the first floor.

The click of the door and the mixed colors of red, orange, and white was all he remembered before everything went blurred.

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 **I might put the smut part on my tumblr account once it's done.** _ **"Might"**_ **because I'm really not that confident in writing smut and I might not write it at all lol. Anyways, you guys know I absolutely love feedbacks.**


	2. Honesty Leads To Success

**I think I'm dragging the story, idk, but I enjoy writing this lol**

Kagura's body was already awake but she refused to open her eyes.

This was a habit of hers (that she got from Gintoki) whenever she thought she had woken up earlier than normal. She was sure that it was still early because her head was throbbing like mad and the bed seemed softer and more enticing than usual. It even felt more spacious, wasn't her cabinet supposed to be cramped? And the blankets weren't _this_ silky.

"Hmm… Sadaharu?" she whispered as she turned around to hug her pet. She was expecting more hair and a larger figure to come in contact with, but, her head was really hurting that she didn't even question the anomaly.

That is, until an arm snaked around her waist and a familiar voice boomed in her ears.

"That's cruel, China." Her heart felt like it stopped beating. "I thought you'd prefer _my_ company over your dog."

With difficulty, she willed her eyelids to open and was greeted with a mop of blond hair.

Her hangover seemed to disappear when she realized that she and Okita Sougo were butt-naked in one bed, inside an unfamiliar room, and seemed to be _cuddling._

Her voice got caught in her throat and she couldn't utter a single word. She disentangled herself from him and raised the covers up to her chest, still staring in disbelief at his face.

Questions were running in her head; how'd they end up here? Weren't they inside a bar last night? She remembers minor details like throwing up in a dark place and having a drinking contest, but nothing more. Did they _really_ have sex?

She sits up to scan the area and her eyes drops to a ripped, foil packet resting on the bedside table.

"You…" she starts, "We had… Me and you… I…?"

Okita turns around, his broad back facing her, and covers his ears by folding a pillow around his head. "We didn't play rock-paper-scissors all night and just ended up being naked, you know." He says. "Don't be loud, my head is splitting."

But she doesn't do what he asks, and, instead, starts shaking him violently as she asks a string of questions that were either too obvious for him to even consider answering or he just didn't know.

He finally turns back around. "I do remember you bringing me here, not the other way around." Kagura retracts her hand to cover her mouth, her face in shock. "You got really mad when I asked you to let go of me."

She brought him here? She vaguely remembers being in a hallway that didn't look like Snack Smile. But she thought it was just a dream. She must have been drunk senseless for her to actually initiate such a thing.

"And?" she asked. "What else do you remember?"

Still sporting his deadpan look, he answers, "If it makes you feel any better, I don't remember what happened between us, just the things before we got here."

Kagura would've beaten him to death if her head wasn't killing her. Even in such an attention-sensitive situation, Okita didn't fail to act like a jerk towards her.

 _He doesn't even seem to regret it!_

She quickly gathers her clothes and dresses herself, making sure that she was as presentable as possible before she went home. She didn't care if she had this massive hangover, Gin and Shinpachi would probably have one too, but she concocts an excuse inside her mind.

"Oi, where are you going?" Okita asks. She thought it was a bit odd that he'd ask her where she was going. Obviously, she was going home, was his hangover that serious that his brain couldn't work? She ignores the question and heads out.

She didn't realize it until she got home that he had called her because she accidentally took his Shinsengumi coat with her.

* * *

True enough, Gintoki was still hungover and Shinpachi had not come in yet. Upon arriving, Gin stepped out of his room to immediately scold her, though, he was shouting the wrong things.

"Kagura, when walking Sadaharu, you _take_ Sadaharu with you!" he yells at the wrong direction. With his eyes closed, he fumbles to the kitchen to find anything that would remedy his headache. "Why does drinking have to feel like heaven and then hurt like hell?"

The mentioned pet comes up to Kagura, all happy, until he sniffs her and gives out a feral growl. She knew that Sadaharu was smelling someone else's scent on her body and it would be very difficult to explain the marks on the visible parts of her body once Gin opens his eyes. She quickly hides the Shinsengumi coat inside her cabinet-slash-bedroom and darts to the bathroom.

Kagura checks herself in front of the mirror. Her hair was a mess and her eyes screamed death; there were dark circles under them! This was indeed a shock compared to the beauty she sees in the mirror every morning. She unbuttons her dress and slides them off her shoulder to reveal her torso that was riddled with purple marks.

 _How am I going to cover this? I don't even own any make-up!_

The dress completely comes off and she doesn't need to look down to know that there were more.

She touches the one on her neck and her fingers trail down to the ones on her breasts. She wasn't sure what they were called but she knew that the Sadist's mouth had been there. She closes her eyes, attempting to remember what they did, but could only recall their drinking game. Why couldn't she remember? Was alcohol really that much of a memory eraser?

Unsatisfied and with no memories, she heads to sit in the bathtub and waits for the hot water soak her aching body.

Really, this was one of the worst things she has ever felt in her life. Kagura was so used to being able to solve her problems with brute strength, she immediately feels pathetic when she couldn't recall their night. What could have happened? Did they kiss? Did one of them confess to the other? They were past the point of return; they could never be just "rivals" anymore.

But, so what if they couldn't be rivals anymore? Wasn't this a good thing? They could only be either of the two: lovers or strangers. If they were to completely ignore each other, wouldn't it be a relief having one less pain-in-the-ass to deal with? And it would definitely give her some peace that they wouldn't be bumping into the Shinsengumi every now and then. But, lovers…

It wasn't impossible (heck, they already slept with each other), but it was damn near inconceivable. They usually didn't get along, what would they be as a couple? They couldn't even call each other's names and exchange pleasantries without feeling awkward, much less be affectionate with each other.

But, she could imagine, right?

As the water reaches her mid-torso, she slides her hand from her breasts, imagining that it was Okita doing it. How did it feel when he kissed her there? She must've been very loud. Sliding the hand to her belly and down to her thighs, she whispers his name and lets the syllables roll off her tongue.

" _Sou-go…"'_

There were a few times when she felt she had lusted over him. Whenever she'd catch him topless during their trainings or even when he'd just give her that smirk she says she hates. But she never acted upon her lust, thinking that it was stupid and just swept the idea to a corner in her mind. So, maybe her pent-up, sexual frustration had caused her to be so bold and bring him to a love hotel.

From her thighs, her fingers go slightly up and reaches for the middle until…

She stops.

No, it was wrong. She should be _r_ e _gretting_ this, not lusting. So what if they had sex? He must have slept with a lot of women before (he was now twenty-four and it wouldn't be a shock) and she's just another name he'd have to avoid. She never acted upon her feelings before, so why would one, unrecallable night change everything? And yet…

She splashes, in frustration, the water that was now reaching her shoulders. Why is she acting all so emotional? It was one night and she never really cared much about sex before. She didn't really think it was important if you were young or if you liked the person; it was just two bodies joining, right? Nothing special. But, just knowing it was Okita made her feel some sort of regret.

Regret that she couldn't remember what had transpired.

"Damn it," she curses and steps out of the bath, not caring if the water was already overflowing. She gets a towel that was inside a woven basket to dry herself and looks for a change of clothes. She makes sure to wear her long sleeves and her pants until the marks fade.

* * *

Kagura nervously looks around the district, half-hoping to find him and half-hoping she wouldn't.

After giving it much thought, she had come to the conclusion she wouldn't be able to keep her sanity intact without any closure. It has already been a month of avoiding him and trying to forget that night but it was still gnawing at the back of her mind, telling her to find him and talk about it.

She had even consulted Shinpachi, out of all people, because she knows that he would be willing to help but not go overboard just like Gin had when she had introduced her first boyfriend from years ago. She went through all the trouble just co conjure up a parallel story but with minor details changed.

"So, what does the girl do? She just couldn't remember how the hotdog sandwich tasted and she wanted to eat one again. Should she tell the boy?" she had asked.

Shinpachi was smart enough to know that this _wasn't_ a scene from one of her soap operas and that she was having some "boy trouble". It had been a bit awkward at first, he was surprised she asked him at all, but he was an expert in these types of simulation games and was confident that his answers would be on point.

"Well, I believe the girl should just be honest and ask the boy. If he gives her another one, then great! But if he doesn't, at least the girl was honest and she tried." He had paused for a bit of drama. "Honesty, after all, could lead to success. She'll never know until she tries."

And so she found herself today, a few weeks after, scouting the streets for a certain Shinsengumi captain. She was carrying a brown, paper bag that had his coat (she was too embarrassed to return it before) and would use it as a pretext to talk to him.

After an hour of half-assed searching, she headed for the wooden bridge by the river and sat down on the riverbank. She clutched the paper bag between her torso and her thighs, resting her forehead on her knees.

There was no one else there, it was very quiet, and so she opted to switch from her uncomfortable position to lie down on the grass. The plates of her _cheongsam_ got trapped between her legs, exposing a good amount of her now spotless skin. She didn't care if somewhere in an office, a perm head would be reprimanding her for positioning herself indecently, it had been a month of wearing conservative clothes and this was a well-earned reward.

She took out the coat and folded it neatly under her head as a makeshift pillow. As she gets more comfortable and drowsiness enters, she shifts to lie on her side and places her hand below her head. She was feeling peaceful. That is, until she hears the crushing of grass and someone yanks the coat from under her head and throws it on her body.

"Damn it, China! Cover yourself. You're lucky I'm the one who saw you." An annoyed voice came.

And lo, the person who had been occupying her thoughts had appeared in front of her.

Okita ruffled his hair and sits down beside her. "Don't you ever get cold when you wear that?" his eyes drop down to the skirt of her dress. Kagura sits up and fixes the coat to fully cover her legs. Was he looking at her legs?

She gives him a punch on the arm, nothing he couldn't handle. "It's your fault!" She fired back. "You gave me all those bruises and I had to wear my long sleeves and pant for days! This is me enjoying my freedom." Once she realized what she had said, both of them blush.

There was a moment of awkward silence and it had gotten unbearable.

"So…" Kagura starts. "What now?"

Okita raised one leg and rests an elbow on his knee. "Clearly you're still uncomfortable." His face becomes a bit dim and he sighs. "You obviously think it was a mistake. Just forget about it."

 _Wait!_ Okita was about to stand up, ready to leave. Kagura panicked, what happened to the success Shinpachi was talking about? She hasn't even begun to be honest and everything was already falling apart. Without another thought, Kagura caught his neck and pulled him down to press her lips against his.

Okita was stunned with her "honesty". "I want to remember what happened." She whispered against his lips. "I want to _feel_ and remember it."

When he didn't answer, Kagura turned cold. Whatever remained of their relationship was now reduced to nothing. How would she live down the embarrassment knowing that she had presented herself and was bitterly rejected? She felt the stinging in her eyes and she was doing her best not to cry.

But then he suddenly pushed his tongue inside her mouth all the while pulling her closer. Kagura felt him dominating her mouth and she just let him kiss her senseless.

After a very heated make-out session, Okita pulled her up. "Let's go." He invited.

Kagura didn't have to ask where they were going―it was obvious. She held on to his hand and followed him in silence. That four-eyes was right. Honesty does lead to success.

 **TO BE CONTINUED… OR NOT?**

 **I know, it's typical… Im sorry :((( Im getting nervous about the smut part lol**


End file.
